Keeping Up Appearences
by Ana of Rohan
Summary: What would happen if Draco Malfoy never met Harry Potter in Madame Malkin's? But instead met a new boy. Graelam Orton. And what would happen if Hermione were to make friends with these boys. AU Slash DM/OC HG/BZ Hermione OOC!
1. Prologue Year One

**Summary: **This is not the Harry Potter story you know. Draco is OOC. Sort of. He nicer and more accepting of muggleborns. Graelam Orton is the reason for the change. Hermione is completely OOC.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or any affiliate characters. We just like to tweak with them.

**Warning: **This Male/Male Slash and very lemony. It is rated M for a reason. You've been warned.

**Prologue Year One**

Two days later, Graelam was still in a daze. He had received his letter from Hogwarts and his life was changing. He walked into Madame Malkin's Robe Shop and saw a scrawny boy no taller than 4 ft. 8 in. with white blonde hair, pale skin, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. At least not yet.

He walked awkwardly up to the young man and introduced himself , "Hello, my name is Graelam, Graelam Orton."

With an air of superiority the little boy offered his hand, " Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

At this Graelam couldn't help but laugh. Confused by the sudden laughter, a small blush tinted Draco's cheeks. As the conversation progressed, something just...clicked. Neither of the boys seemed to notice the tiny black haired kid with the broken glasses. Nor did they care.

Long after the strange boy left, Draco's father, a tall man with the same pale blonde hair, called to him, "Boy get over here."

Not wanting to get hurt, Draco and Graelam said their goodbyes and promised to see each other at school. Draco scurried off to catch up with his father.

Next Graelam had to get his wand. So he walked over to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Ollivander smiled and gave him the first wand. Soon the smile turned into a scowl as every wand continued to destroy his shop. As Ollivander became more and more frustrated he did the only logical thing he could think of... he threw a book at Graelam's head.

"Have you ever heard of wandless magic, because your making it obvious that I can't help you." Graelam stared at the book filled wirh blank pages.

In the hallway before the Sorting Graelam recognized a familiar face.

"Draco what's the point of the Sorting?"

Draco looked at Graelam with a look of bewilderment, "Your kidding, right?"

Graelam looked down and bit his lip, "I-I really don't know." Draco glared icily at him and quietly excused himself.

Upon hearing their conversation, a young girl with bushy brown hair introduced herself to Graelam, "Hello my name is Hermione Granger. I'm a muggleborn too! Don't worryabout the Sorting. It's painless, kind of. I'm not sure exactly but Hogwarts: A History states that it's a painless test. I've read it twice now..."

As the girl continued on, Graelam stopped paying attention and spaced out. And as the group was led into the Great Hall, Graelam didn't snap out of it until he heard Draco's name being called. He glanced up as the hat immediately declared Draco in Slytherin. While Moon and Nott were being sorted Graelam silently prayed.

"_Please let me be in Slytherin. I want to be with Draco. I mean he was the first friend I made. Please, Please, Please," He sliently pleaded. _

When his name was called, Graelam reluctantly made his way to the front. When the hat was placed on his head a voice started in his head. _"Orton, huh? I see your exceptionally smart, and you can not use a wand, but actual sorcery. You could do wonders in Ravenclaw, my bot." _Graelam, almost in tears, pleaded with the Hat, to put him in Slytherin. _"Why would youa muggleborn want to be in a house that you'll surely be tortured in?"_ Unable to form the words he wanted to say, he weakly answered, "Because of Draco. He was my first friend here." Finally the Sorting Hat caved in and declared him in Slytherin. Graelam sighed and sat next to a blushing Draco.


	2. Prologue Year Two

**Summary:** This is not the Harry Potter story you know. Draco is OOC. Sort of. He nicer and more accepting of muggleborns. Graelam Orton is the reason for the change. Hermione is completely OOC.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or any affiliate characters. We just like to tweak with them.

**Warning:** This Male/Male Slash and very lemony. It is rated M for a reason. You've been warned.

**Prologue Year Two**

Draco put his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't stop. Graelam was petrified and he actually cared. The past year and a half was a bad time. Draco wanted nothing to do with the muggleborm, but because of the abuse that Graelam endured Draco couldn't help but reach out. They soon became close friends.

They told each other everything. Draco told of his abusive father and his mother who never cared. Graelam told of his alcoholic parents, and how he lives with his grandparents after his mother was killed in a drunk driving accident. His grandparents were way richer that Draco's family. And yet, Draco noticed how much more humble Graelam was, and deep down really wished he could be more like him.

Draco looked don and surveyed the sight before him. The first thing he noticed was Graelam's eyes. Though still gold in color, they lacked a certain amount of life in them. His one beautiful tan, now pale due to excess time in the dungeon, held a sickly, clammy look. As he looked down he noticed he was twirling a lock of Graelam's black hair. Draco thought it must be a nervous twitch. He left the hospital wing and went to sit underneath the willow by the lake. By the time he got to the tree, he noticed that the tears were already running down his face. Overwhelmed, he sat down and let his emotions take over.

On his was back to the dungeons, Draco ran into Hermione. At this point she was the last person he wanted to deal with. Over the year and a half, reluctantly, they had become friends, thanks to Graelam. But this worked for each of there advantages. Draco who was a natural at Potions helped Hermione, who in honesty wasn't much better than Potter. Then there was Hermione. She excelled in Tranfiguration, and helped Draco greatly. And in turn, they both helped Graelam with the wandless magic.

But their relationship was weird. Hermione, who had friends on both sides of the arch rivalship of Harry and Draco, had to choose. Since she had become friends with Harry and Ron first, she decided to keep that relationship "public." During the famous Malfoy/Potter spats, she would keep her mouth shut. For the most part. She and Draco would occasionally call each other "Mudblood" or "ferret" but the look in their eyes told the truth. It was said to keep up appearances.

"Hey Draco," Hermione called, "How's Graelam today?"

"Same as yesterday, petrified," Draco spat.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just as upset as you, you know?"

"I know is there anything you needed, by the way?"

"Actually I think I know what is behind the attacks. I am off to the library to check it out."

"Do you want any help," Draco asked.

"Nah! Besides you look like you need some rest, you look awful!"

"Gee thanks Mudblood."

"No problem Ferret," Hermione called over her shoulderas she left for the library. Draco chuckled under his breath and went to rest a little before visiting Graelam again.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and Draco became lonelier and lonelier. The day Hermione went to the library, she too had been petrified. This left Draco with nobody. Well not exactly, he had his goonies and admirers, but they weren't his true friends. He was just as lonely as he was before he met Graelam. He just had to wait until the mandrakes matured. But at this rate he felt it wouldn't be until the middle of their 7th year! The only relief he got was when he sat with Hermione and Graelam at night. He felt like a fool but he would sit there and tell them all the gossip. He didn't care that he sounded like a babbling idiot, it made him feel better, and at this point it was all he could ask for.

Two weeks later Professor Sprout announced the mandrakes were fully mature and the potion should be ready by that weekend. Draco didn't know wether to laugh and cheer or cry. He would finally have his friends back. This was his longest and hardest year and it was finally coming to an end! He couldn't wait!

That weekend Draco was in a pensive mood. On Friday he decided to skip dinner and sit out by the tree to think. He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually his thoughts were interrupted.

"Can we join you," a rough voice behind him asked. Draco turned slowly to tell who ever it was to shove off.

When he saw who it was he jumped up and gave him a hug, "Oh Graelam how I've missed you!"

A small cough was heard behind Graelam and Draco realized it was Hermione. "I've missed you too, Mudblood," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Ferret." They laughed, sat down and talked well into the night about everything they missed.


	3. Train Troubles

**Summary:** This is not the Harry Potter story you know. Draco is OOC. Sort of. He nicer and more accepting of muggleborns. Graelam Orton is the reason for the change. Hermione is completely OOC.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or any affiliate characters. We just like to tweak with them.

**Warning:** This Male/Male Slash and very lemony. It is rated M for a reason. You've been warned.

**Chapter One**

Draco and Graelam were sitting in their train compartment playing a game they made up using their wizard cards. It was essentially like the muggle game Yu-Gi-Oh. During their game, Blaise joined in, adding his own deck. Draco won using his best card, Godric Gryffindor. Ironically, Graelam's best card happened to be Lucius Malfoy.

They decided to give Hermione their train compartment number. Graelam pulled out his book and turned to the back, where they kept the Card Communicator. He turned to the page with the Ellinore Trix wizard card. Ellinore is the number witch. He waved his hand and lit up the number 71 on the card. As he did, Hermione's pocketbook vibrated. She opened it and found the number 71 lit up on Ellinore's card.

The first thought that appeared in her head was, "Gotta go meet the fuckers."

As soon as Graelam finished the spell, he knew something was wrong. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked over to a frantic Draco and began to freak out himself. Slowly Graelam and Draco watched the ice slowly shade the window. And where was Blaise during all of this? Asleep. Draco silently cursed Blaise for his ability to sleep through anything. Slowly Draco and Graelam drifted towards each other for comfort.

Graelam took Draco in his strong arms and began to rub his back. Draco blushed as he cried into Graelam's chest. Strangely as Graelam looked down at the sobbing he realized he enjoyed the contact. At that moment Hermione walked in.

"Finally!" she screamed upon seeing the two of them huddled together. At her scream Blaise woke up and started to laugh hysterically.

Graelam and Draco flung apart like their lives depended on it. Hermione and Blaise were still rolling on the floor with laughter, Draco was as red as a tomato blushing, and Graelam was gnawing his lip bare. Hermione and Blaise were also red, from being out of breath. To calm herself Hermione opened her flask and took a huge gulp of Vodka. She checked if anybody else wanted some. Graelam immediately took the flask and chugged the entire thing to get his mind off Draco. Hermione scowled when she realized Graelam drank the rest of her alcohol stash for the rest of the trip.

"You fucker!" Hermione screamed as she cast a stunning spell at him.

"Bitch," Graelam mumbled upon waking up. He woke up quicker due to the alcohol in Hermione's system.

Draco was dead silent the rest of the ride, which was strange because he is such a loudmouth. His whole body began to blush when he thought of Graelam's arms around him. His hair even began to redden.

All of the sudden Hermione started to sing, "Gaylam and Malfag under a bush. Up, down, up, down. Push! Push! Push!" Blaise joined in after the first verse.

Graelam opened his spell book and started chanting. When he finished, Hermione and Blaise had lost their voices. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.


End file.
